


Just Want To Be Yours

by skimthrough



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, The Thousand-Dollar Tan Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimthrough/pseuds/skimthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica three years after their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second VM fic! Eeep.
> 
> I thought long and hard about this idea, and eventually decided to go for it. I didn't intend for it to be anything more than a oneshot, but 3k+ words later and I've accepted that it's definitely going to be. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta and good friend **Leah** for reading through this even though she hasn't watched the series. Yet. ;)
> 
> Thank you to [Shelby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imalicewhite) for listening to me whine, answering random questions, and encouraging me along the way. And thank you to [Catherine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rasbperries) for the countless capslock-filled emails we exchanged months ago about this phase in L/V's life, because those definitely played a huge part in all that this story will become.

Veronica leaves the office early that Friday afternoon, mentally exhausted from working nonstop on a case that has dragged on for weeks. When she enters their beach house, it's sunny and pleasantly still, aside from a muffled noise coming from a few rooms over. She smiles for what feels like the first time since before she left for work that morning, grateful that she can de-stress in Logan's company.  
  
Removing her flats and purse and placing them on the floor against a wall in the foyer, she starts to tie her hair up high into a messy bun as she makes her way to the living room.  
  
Logan sits on the couch, his back to Veronica, and he's hovering over his phone, intently studying a YouTube video. Something about flight mechanics, she's willing to bet. The volume is so low, she doesn't know how he's even hearing it.  
  
Veronica walks up behind him and brushes her fingers through his hair, her nails barely grazing his scalp, and then down to lightly scratch the back of his neck. Her hands settle flat on his chest. Her arms are loosely draped around each side of his neck as she leans down to kiss his cheek.  
  
Logan taps the pause button on his phone's screen, sets it aside and takes Veronica's hands with his, lifting her arms over his head and leading her around to his side of the couch. She sits down next to him, props her feet up on the coffee table in front of them. He follows suit and puts his arm around her as he does, pulling her closer.  
  
"Missed you," Logan says, kissing her temple, then the side of her mouth. His hand envelopes her forearm, his fingers stroke the inside of it. "Long day?"  
  
She looks up at him and only nods once in response, because he knows.  
  
"Better now," she says quietly, almost in a whisper. Her head is resting against him and her eyelids are heavy, and she can't stop herself from drifting off to sleep right there.  
  
\-----  
  
Veronica naps for almost two hours. When she wakes up, one side of her face is pressed against a decorative pillow, the rest of her body sprawled out across the length of the couch. Logan is gone, and she frowns at his absence, until she smells a hint of something Italian and hones in on the music playing outside on the back deck.  
  
She sits up, yawns, and squints to see him through the open window blinds. He's standing at the patio table, casually setting out plates and silverware, pouring wine into two glasses. Her breath catches a bit. She looks away, smiling, and pauses for a few seconds before leaving her place on the couch to go and freshen up.  
  
\------  
  
It's been three years. Three years since nine years apart and an emotional, heated reunion and two weeks of bliss. Three years since he saved her dad's life, and in many ways, her own.  
  
Those three years have felt like a month and a lifetime all at once. She can't ever decide which it is. What she's sure of, though, is that she's happy and that she loves him. She knows she never stopped. It's rough, between their jobs, his time away, and the almost decade of missed moments to catch up on, but she can't see past him now, can't imagine living without him.  
  
\------  
  
Veronica brushes her teeth, washes her face, and lets down her hair. She looks for something to change into that's a little less Mars Investigations and a little more Relaxing Friday Night In, and settles on a loose, off-white sheer blouse with a tank top underneath and dark, frayed jean shorts.

In her retreat from the bathroom, she doesn’t quite make it through their bedroom doorway before running into Logan. He steps back, observing her change in attire as she does his.  
  
He’s in jeans and a navy v-neck tee that hugs his form just enough, and she’s grossly attracted. His 5 o’clock shadow makes everything worse. She wonders if dinner is _really_ necessary right now. Veronica purses her lips and focuses on Logan’s eyes, touting her best attempt at a poker face. As if she truly believes he can't sense what this look is doing to her.  
  
"Funny seeing you here," Logan says, unable to hide his grin. He leans forward to kiss her cheek. Her eyelids flutter shut and then open as he's leaning back.  
  
"Wait," she frowns, placing both hands on his chest. "Were you expecting someone _else_ to join you for dinner, 'cause in that case-"  
  
"Come with me," he says, his voice softer now, more serious. He offers her a hand.  
  
"Gladly, babe."  
  
\------  
  
As it turns out, Veronica's post-nap senses were correct. Logan had prepared salads and a fancy Italian dish that, after they’d devoured three quarters of it, he proudly claims to have learned about while watching a Good Morning America special. She almost loses her wine at the admission.  
  
"Good Morning America? Seriously, folks. Can I start calling you my house husband now?" Veronica questions, her smile wide and jubilant. She's sipping on her second glass, holding it easily with both hands, her elbows resting at the edge of the tiny, wooden square patio table. Across from her, Logan laughs and squints one eye, then ducks his head, and she thinks she sees him squirm in his chair.  
  
He looks back up, first out at the ocean in the distance and then at Veronica. He's still smiling, but his eyes lock in on hers. She doesn't break his gaze, never wants to.  
  
"I'd be honored, m'dear."

Veronica slowly sets aside her wine glass and reaches one hand over the table toward Logan, her other forearm in front of her, a barrier between her and her plate. He meets her hand with his, entwining their fingers. Their elbows settle on open spaces on the table.  
  
"So. Three years, huh?" Logan says, squeezing her hand gently as he does. His thumb strokes the back of her hand, and she tries to keep breathing steadily as she nods, biting her bottom lip.  
  
His eyes are so calm, so sure. She hopes hers look the same to him.  
  
"I love you," Veronica says, a trace of desperation in her voice. Her eyes begin to tear up at the statement she's made hundreds of times before, but these days, she doesn't feel the need to blink them back.  
  
Logan lowers his head toward their hands, pulling them closer to him, and his lips meet her fingers. He reaches across the table, brushes pieces of her hair away from her face, his fingers cupping her cheek. Veronica lets the warm, familiar feeling in her stomach overwhelm her. Suddenly, they're nineteen again.  
  
"I love you, too, V."

Logan, in true form, has queued up the outdoor sound system to play his Arctic Monkeys station on Pandora throughout dinner, but he’s set the volume low enough that they haven’t paid much attention to it. Until now.

Veronica’s eyes kind of widen when she realizes what song is playing now, the lyrics bringing her back to some of their more intimate moments, years prior.

 _Secrets I have held in my heart / Are harder to hide than I thought / Maybe I just wanna be yours / I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_  
  
She tries and fails to hide her smile, sees Logan attempting to do the same. She closes her mouth, grins, and they both stifle their laughter.  
  
\------  
  
After dinner they clear the table, put away leftovers, and decide to take a walk along the beach. The sun is finally visibly starting to set, but they know they have a while before it gets too dark to see anything.  
  
They walk closely in the wet sand in a comfortable silence, their fingers laced together. Veronica's hand grazes Logan's forearm, she kisses his bicep. Logan dips down to kiss her mouth, and deepens it until she pulls back, laughing and urging him to keep moving forward, or else.  
  
This is Veronica's favorite time of the day. It's when she feels the most at ease. Logan's presence makes it infinitely more peaceful.  
  
They walk for twenty minutes before coming upon a tiny traveling gelato stand. Logan is already pulling his wallet out from his back pocket before Veronica can begin to suggest getting dessert before _dessert_. She suggests it anyway.  
  
He snorts, holding out his – their – credit card in front of her. "Surprise me."  
  
She hesitates for a few seconds but takes the card, lifts up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and goes over to the stand to investigate their options. She plays it safe, opting to get them each a small cup, one serving of dark chocolate for Logan and raspberry for her.  
  
She makes her way back to him, struggling as she does to juggle the two cups, two spoons, and the card, all while trying not to trip over her own feet in the thick, cool, dry sand.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Echolls," Veronica warns when she reaches Logan, all potential disasters averted.  
  
He’s all smiles and raised eyebrows as he places his hands at her waist to help her regain her balance.

"You act like you've never walked in the sand before."  
  
Logan takes his gelato from her, no need to question which one is for him. Veronica hands him a spoon, slips the credit card loose into his side pocket, and stays facing him as she starts eating.   
  
He shakes his head from side-to-side dramatically. "I blame the extra wine. Never again."  
  
Veronica makes a weak fist and hits him in his stomach. He steps aside and pretends to double over in pain, grimacing.  
  
She rolls her eyes, sighing dramatically. "You better be nicer to me, or these last three years are all you'll get."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Logan's facing her again. He's eating his gelato now and apparently saving some for later at the side of his mouth.  
  
" _Yeah._ "  
  
Veronica grins, and wedges a spoon in her gelato so that she’s sure it won’t fall out. She stands tall and puts one hand at the back of Logan’s neck, her fingers draw him closer to her. She kisses him straight away, and then moves to the side of his mouth, helping him out with the chocolate.  
  
"Mmm," she hums. "You're welcome. Do you need someone to take care of the rest of that for you? I might know a girl." She points to his gelato and shrugs, her expression innocent.

“I might know a girl, too,” Logan responds, considering. “But I’m good, thanks.”

Veronica winks at him, takes a quick bite from her cup, and spins around so that her back is to him. She steps forward, pauses, and holds out a hand behind her. He takes it, steps up behind her, and wraps both of their arms across her stomach. Logan’s head rests against the side of hers, his hand traveling underneath her top, caressing her abdomen and settling on her hip. She turns her head, presses her forehead up against his cheek, and closes her eyes.  
  
They stay that way for a minute, appreciating the closeness, the refreshing ocean air, everything.

Veronica kisses his cheek and breaks away from their embrace. Logan follows her to a random spot in the sand. They sit down to finish up their gelato before it melts completely, their legs crossed, watching the waves as they come in.  
  
\-----

“Hey, we better head back,” Logan says, standing up so that he’s in front of her, holding out both his hands. They’re still near the gelato stand, which looks like it’s closing down for the night.

Veronica lets Logan help her to her feet and she dusts the sand from her shorts. They start walking in the direction they came from, hoping to beat the last of the sunset before their path home gets uncomfortably dark.

They’ve just reached the end of their walk along the beach when it happens. It shouldn't surprise her, but it does.

The sky is incandescent, reflecting on the water. Veronica leads the last of the way back home, through the sand and up toward the house, grateful that Logan remembered to leave the porch light on. She starts to go up the porch steps, Logan trailing behind her, and then pauses, sitting down on the third step up. She reaches a hand up, her fingers tugging on Logan’s, willing him to sit down to the left of her on the same step.

“You okay?” Logan asks, his brows furrowed, eyes concerned. He sits down and places his hand on her thigh, warm on her cold skin.

“Yeah,” she replies, a smile playing at her mouth. She puts a reassuring hand on top of his. “More than okay. Just want to enjoy this for a little while longer.” She nods in the direction of the ocean, looks back at Logan. “Ten more minutes? Then movie night it is, I promise.”

“Movie night can wait,” Logan says, his hand moving up her thigh. “This is better.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“But you’re into it.”

“A little.”

They both laugh and look straight ahead at nothing in particular as the last of the sun continues to fade away quickly. Veronica leans forward, her elbows fixed above her knees, her chin on her hands. She’s almost hypnotized by the sound of the soft waves steadily pushing onto the shore.

“Hey, V?” Logan starts, breaking her daze. He doesn’t continue, so Veronica turns her head to face him. When she does, she finds him angled toward her, looking down. She looks down with him and sees that, above his leg, his thumb and first two fingers are playing with something silver, circular, _beautiful_. It glistens in the moonlight. Her mouth gapes. She thinks she might faint.

“Oh, my god.”

Veronica’s hands have fallen into her lap, her legs now pulled together. Her shoulders are hunched over slightly as she continues to stare at the ring, then her eyes move up to Logan’s face. He’s focused on her now. He smiles wide.

“I know,” he says with ease, swallowing hard, but still all confidence. His eyes stay locked on hers. “I wanted to ask you something, if that’s cool with you.”

“Okay,” she responds, her voice unsteady, breathless.

Logan reaches up to let his fingers trace her jaw line. She trembles in response.

“It’s okay,” he whispers reassuringly, lowering his chin, but never breaking his eyes away from hers. One of his hands finds her lower back, and his fingers make a few small circles.

His hand leaves her back and pulls low at her left arm to free her hand from her own grasp. He holds it surely as he starts again. Veronica’s heart is pounding at probably record speed, but her breathing has somewhat steadied. She’s ready.

“Veronica,” Logan says, and he’s breathless now, too – nervous, even. She raises her chin, giving him a tiny smile, glad that he’s decided to join her.

“I’m happy with you,” he continues. “Happy with us. We’re strong now, the strongest together, and I want forever with you. So, I was wondering – I’ve been wondering for a while. Marry me?”

And there it is. Logan is holding the ring between them, above their hands. His eyes are wide, hopeful as he awaits her answer. Veronica’s smile grows instantly and she nods twice, tears welling. His hand tenderly squeezes hers.

“I would love to marry you, Logan,” she says softly, without hesitation. “Yes.”

He lets out a heavy exhale, nodding back at her, grinning.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Veronica says again, feels like she could say it eighty more times and never tire of it.

Her fingers brace around Logan’s wrist for support as she stands up. She steps over him and sits down on his thighs, his lap. Her legs fall on either side of his.

They both look down as Logan takes her left hand with his right and eases the ring onto her ring finger. A perfect fit.

Veronica stretches her hand out in front of her, shakily, and they silently admire the new addition. She leans her head forward so that her face is inches away from Logan’s, and uses her other hand to lift his chin.

“I love it,” she says. She closes the distance between them, kissing him slowly, deepening it right away. Then she pulls back, her hands on each side of his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Logan responds, kissing her once more. He moves her hands from his cheeks so that he can hold both in his own between them, looking down at the ring again. “It was my grandmother’s.”

“What? How did you-” Veronica trails off, waits for him to continue. She doesn’t remember Logan speaking fondly of a grandmother, only his grandfather from his mom’s side, who even then he had no semblance of a relationship with.

“Yeah, I – yeah,” he shakes his head, laughs nervously, meets her gaze again. “It was my mom’s mom. She passed away like, six years ago? I never knew her, obviously. But, this was hers and I guess she wanted mom to have it when she died, and well. I managed to acquire it when that happened.” He's lowered his head again, his fingers lightly touching the tips of hers. “I’ve held onto it, in some way, ever since.”

“Logan, it’s perfect,” Veronica says, and he looks back up at her. “I love it. I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” he says, leaning forward, his hand caressing her cheek. Their foreheads come together. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Veronica pulls back, kisses Logan’s forehead twice, and her arms hug his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as best they can. His arms come around her back, and they pull each other closer.

Logan kisses the side of her neck, below her ear, his stubble tickling her skin. His chin is resting on her collarbone when she hears him say, “Always.”

Veronica’s eyes close. She melts into him. She can’t believe he’s hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some elements/characters from the first Veronica Mars book, _The Thousand-Dollar Tan Line_ , are present in this story.

The Sunday after Logan asks her is when they decide to share the news with other people, instead of staying held up at home in bed, on the couch, all over each other, like they have been for the last day and a half. Logan pulls the car up against the side of the curb in front of Keith’s house, cuts the ignition, and they both get out. Veronica pauses, her thumb playing with her ring as she waits for Logan to come around to her side. He holds out his hand, asks her if she’s ready.

Logan leads them up to the porch, through the house, and out to the backyard. Sunday family barbecues have become a monthly tradition over the last couple of years, since not long after Alicia and Keith decided to try again. Logan was deployed when they started and Veronica was especially grateful for the distraction. She’s glad that he’s home for good now, won’t have to miss any more of these.

They’re barely through the back door when Keith comes up to them, and she knows that he knows. Logan wouldn’t have done anything before talking this through with her dad over pizza and baseball on TV.

Veronica holds up her hand so that he can see the ring. He kisses her cheek, pulls her into a hug, and says “Congratulations, honey” before patting Logan on the back and returning to grill duty.

“It’s about damn time, Echolls,” Wallace says, walking toward them, grinning. He embraces Veronica with one arm, gives Logan a low five. “So, which one of you am I standing next to at the altar?”

\-----

Veronica peeks into their room, sees Logan still lying in bed asleep. He's in his boxers and on his back, the sheets kicked off to his side.

"Christ," she mutters, her eyes squinting. She slips through the doorway, wearing just her underwear and one of Logan's t-shirts. She places her hands on her empty side of the bed, using her weight to bounce the mattress. Logan doesn’t stir, so Veronica crawls on her hands and knees over to his side. When she reaches Logan, she moves so that she's stretched out on top of him, her body flush against his. She rests one arm on his chest, uses the other to prop up her head. That's when his eyes finally flutter open.

"I've decided that I want to have a ceremony," Veronica says. "Not a big one, but something. And I’m hyphenating."

Logan's eyes move around. He's blinking at the brightness of the room.

"Okay," he says, his voice sleepy. One of his eyes closes almost all the way, but he's looking up at her. "Works for me."

"Good," Veronica responds, giving him a quick kiss and rolling off his body. She stands up and tugs at his arm. "Now get your ass out of bed. I made eggs and pancakes and they're gonna get cold. Come on." She drags out the last word for emphasis, letting a whine enter her voice, and she resists the urge to stomp her foot on the carpet.

"What are you, six? Come here," Logan slips his hands around her waist, catching her off guard. He pulls her back down on top of him, quick and easy, hugging her tightly so that she can't escape. He rolls them over and buries them both under the covers, and Veronica is laughing so hard that she's gasping for air.

"Damn you," she says, still busting up, her head pressed into a pillow. Her response is muffled by Logan's mouth closing in. His lips and tongue meet hers, and his hand slides underneath her shirt. His fingers ease up the side of her torso. She squirms underneath him and lifts her head, going deeper. Breakfast can wait.

\-----

Veronica returns from the grocery store one night, carrying all five bags in at once because she's not about to make two trips, and she finds Logan in the kitchen. He's leaning against the island in only his sweats. His legs and arms are crossed in front of him, a beer in one hand, and he's staring at the refrigerator, lost in something.

She pauses at the kitchen entrance. Her tone is suspicious when she breaks the silence. "What are you doing?"

Logan glances at her, and then nods toward the fridge, motioning with his beer bottle. "Look at this."

Veronica goes to set down the grocery bags on the island, joining Logan against the counter. She smiles when she sees it.

The face of the metallic fridge is mostly empty. A few scattered magnets and one of Hunter's first drawings of Logan flying his plane are all that they've made an effort to display. But tonight Veronica sees a photo she hasn't looked at in years, didn't know it still existed. Her dad must've found it.

The picture shows 12-year-old Veronica, all sweaty and rosy cheeks with a frizzy blonde ponytail, after one of her last soccer games. She's sitting on a park bench, holding a green Gatorade sport bottle in her lap with both hands. Her smile is wide, all teeth. But then there's 12-year-old Logan too, next to her. His brown hair is lighter from a month of summer days spent out in the sun. He's in his swim trunks and a plain orange t-shirt. He's smiling just as much as Veronica is, his eyes squinty, and his gangly arm is wrapped around her shoulder. Their heads don't touch, but they're both leaning in.

Logan nudges Veronica's arm with his elbow, waits for her to meet his glance. "You remember?"

"I do remember," Veronica says with a nod. She reaches for his beer, takes a sip, and hands it back to him. "But I _never_ found out how you managed to watch from the bench for, what was it? Like, half the game?"

"I told the assistant coach that you and Lilly would start crying and lose it all if I didn’t sit specifically in _that spot_ ," he smirks, placing the bottle on the counter. They face each other, both with crossed arms. “You guys _were_ on your way to losing when I did this.”

"And he _believed_ you?" Veronica’s eyes narrow and she frowns in disgust. "I'm a little offended."

"Ah, but it got us this, didn't it?" Logan's head angles in the direction of the fridge.

Veronica’s stance softens. She smiles up at him and she can’t roll her eyes or make a weak quip because he's doing this again, this thing where his eyes meet hers, and just like that, they’re both thinking about how every tiny occurrence between them has led to this moment, led to everything.

They’re standing in front of a shared refrigerator, in their shared kitchen, looking them when they were two of four best friends, fitting together even then. And now it’s just the two of them, again, and she's wearing his grandmother's ring and they're on their way to forever.

She leans forward to kiss Logan's shoulder, and then puts her arms around his lower back as his arms bring her closer. The side of her face rests against his chest. Her eyes find the picture again before they close.

"And this."

\-----

The wedding is two days away. Veronica is a mess.

She doesn't know how she ends up at Lilly's grave site, but she knows it’s a mistake. She can count on one hand the number of times she’s been there, the last being the morning before her big, scary departure from Neptune.

Veronica still misses Lilly, knows she always will. But it’s during the bigger, life-altering moments that her heart aches for her best friend in a way that it does for no one else. She just wants one day, or one hour, to talk with Lilly, to hug her, to tell her how happy she finally is. Lilly should be here for all of this. Lilly and Veronica should have planned all of this. She still needs her, even after years without her.

"An Elle Woods phase and a Navy pilot that wants to be yours 'til death do you part," Lilly would say, grown now but still sultry as ever, her fingers carefully arranging Veronica's hair around her face and shoulders before the ceremony. "I knew you wouldn't be one to disappoint me, Veronica Mars."

Veronica kneels down on the grass, uses her sweatshirt sleeve to wipe away the tears that won’t stop falling. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and stands up to leave.

The empty house doesn’t help anything. When Logan comes home an hour later from his day on base, Veronica’s eyes are swollen and bloodshot and everything is unsteady. She knows she’s worrying him, but she can’t calm herself down. He tells her she doesn’t have to apologize or explain or hold back, knows that this isn’t anything but a release she still needs. He holds her until the trembling finally stops.

Logan understands. He always has.

\-----

Veronica peers over the gossip magazine that she’s pretending to read and sees Logan and his favorite young companion in the distance. They’re both straddling surfboards, focused, the water moving them to the side and back every so often. Hunter watches Logan with intensity as he points to different surfers, instructing with his hands. They won’t go out today, Hunter knows this. But he also knows that they will eventually, knows that Logan will stay true to his word, so he’s listening and taking everything in and he’ll be prepared.

Veronica used to panic any time she saw parts of herself in Hunter. It didn’t seem right, seemed painfully unfair to him in ways he would only start to understand years later. But their mom stayed, his dad didn’t, and she and Logan got him one Saturday each month – maybe two if Lianne was willing to meet halfway – and soon their innate connection was more like grace than something she wanted to run away from.

“VER-ON-I-CA!”

She looks up and Hunter is running in her direction, through the water and then the sand, his small arms holding his new surfboard. Logan follows him. They both plop down on either side of her.

“So,” Veronica starts, tossing her magazine behind them and leaning back on her hands. “How was today’s lesson, boys?”

“Logan said that we can go out in the waves next time,” Hunter says, his voice cool but wavering with excitement. “Maybe even before mom takes me back home, after tomorrow.”

“He did, did he?” Veronica responds eagerly. Hunter nods. She sits up and wraps one arm around Logan’s, running her hand along his wet skin. Her fingers lace with his. “It’s about time.”

“I think he’s ready,” Logan says, giving Hunter a quick nod. He pulls his hand away from Veronica’s so that he can wrap his arm around her waist. He dips down to kiss her cheek, just barely. “But first, we have wedding obligations.”

\-----

The ceremony is all that Veronica had hoped for, once she realized she wanted one. It’s small, thirty people at most in attendance, at a garden estate and vineyard just outside of Neptune. It’s not too long and nothing too fancy.

Keith walks Veronica down the aisle, hugs her tightly, and shakes Logan’s hand, gives his shoulder a good squeeze before taking his seat in a front row chair next to Alicia. Lianne is seated next to them.

Logan and Veronica let their hands join between them and she takes a shaky breath as she looks away from him for a second to observe their audience. She sees a handful of guys from Logan’s squadron, plus two of his superiors, all with significant others. Veronica’s two closest friends from Columbia made it in, and Cliff is there, along with their only neighbors that they know – a young family of four that lives down the beach from them and a sweet elderly couple.

Logan decided early on against wearing his uniform and Veronica didn’t push it. Instead he wears a black tux and a bowtie, her a strapless white gown. Hunter is in charge of their rings, and Wallace, Dick, and Mac stand up with them.

Veronica and Logan only have to suppress their laughter once while the pastor does his job, and they each catch the other with teary eyes three separate times before it’s all finished, before they’re married. Husband and wife, kiss the bride, this is it.

Logan brushes Veronica’s hair away from her face and his hand cups her cheek as he kisses her a second time before they make their exit, ready for the reception. She laughs and tears flow as she kisses him back. Their arms are linked as they walk between the rows of chairs, everyone standing and clapping, Logan’s buddies whistling and hollering, trying to embarrass him.

This is it.

\-----

Logan left most of the wedding planning up to Veronica, but he insisted on putting together the playlist for the reception. Before the evening is over, she finds out why.

Veronica is at a table, talking to Hunter and Lianne as they finish their cake, when she lets her attention divert to Logan. He’s on the dance floor, swinging Mac around one final time as the current song comes to an end. Veronica stands up, excuses herself, and arranges her dress so that it’s not a trip hazard. She walks carefully toward Logan and Mac, maneuvering between disheveled chairs and mostly empty tables. She spots Keith, Alicia, and Wallace chatting near the bar.

Mac and Logan are deep in conversation, so Veronica waits at the edge of the dance floor for a minute after she makes it over there. Veronica sees Mac smiling at her over Logan’s shoulder. Mac gives Logan a hug, waves at Veronica with both hands, and saunters off.

Veronica walks up to Logan as he spins around to face her, his eyes look up and then down her body, and he takes a measured breath.

“Hi,” she says, her breathing nervous too.

“Hey you,” Logan responds, his face warm, features soft. They’re both glowing. “Wanna dance?”

“Only with you. But no more music?”

Logan looks over at the deejay, then back at Veronica, and holds out his hands for her to take. “There will be.”

Veronica’s face scrunches up. He’s up to something. She places her hands in his, and he lifts them up, releasing them behind his neck. His hands fall low on her hips. The next song starts playing after a minute, and the all too familiar piano melody is suddenly all encompassing.

So this is why Logan was strangely possessive over their reception music, because he wanted to slip some John Legend into the mix. And not just any John Legend song – specifically that “All of Me” track that Logan was obsessed with during their first six months apart, which unbeknownst to him, the radio conveniently played on the regular.

Veronica grins as she hits him on his shoulder, then she relaxes into him, pulling him a little closer. His cheek meets the side of her head, her fingertips brush through the hair above his neck. They’re swaying, making gradual, easy strides around one corner of the dance floor.

_You’re my end and my beginning / even when I lose I’m winning  
_ _‘Cause I give you all of me / and you give me all of you_

Logan tilts his head down, whispers into her ear. “You know I had to. It’s our-“

Veronica leans her head back and her hand covers his mouth. “Our song,” she finishes, looking up at him. Her mouth is as close to his now as it can be without making contact. “I’m glad you did.”

She leans in to kiss him, but he pulls back, their mouths still lingering.

“I wife you up and now you agree, huh?”

“Maybe I always have.”

Logan laughs against her lips, kisses her finally.

“Thank you for marrying me.”

“Sure, babe. Thank you for asking me.”

“I love you.”

“And I love _you_.”

Their noses touch, lips meet again. They’ve made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Logan and Veronica hear while eating dinner in Chapter 1 is "I Wanna Be Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys. The story's title is also taken from that song.
> 
> "All of Me" by John Legend has always been a Logan/Veronica song to me - even after it became a massive mainstream hit and overplayed. ;) The idea of Logan being really into it and them dancing to it at their wedding reception was basically my sole reasoning for writing this story in the first place.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments/kudos here and your likes/reblogs on Tumblr. They make me the happiest. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first part and I hope you liked the second and final installment just as much! Thanks for reading!


End file.
